


24 Things part 6

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DVD watching, M/M, Tour Bus, but I cant think of any, really should be adding more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of 24 Things based on an article in Metro called '24 Horrible Sex Truths'</p>
<p>Number 6: . Despite growing older and accepting it’s a part of adult life, watching a sex scene on TV with your parents will never get easier</p>
<p>The guys are watching a dvd on the tour bus when Paddy and Paul join them at an uncomfortable point</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been a while since I posted but RL got in the way!
> 
> This is just a short one but I have noticed that although they are stand-alone segments they do follow on, so maybe this will lead to something later...?!
> 
> Usual stuff: they are just characters, I dont own or know 1D or anyone connected to them, Im just borrowing the points from the Metro article
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :-)

#6 Despite growing older and accepting it’s a part of adult life, watching a sex scene on TV with your parents will never get easier.

Film nights had become a regular fixture for the One Direction boy’s since X-Factor. It started as a way to bond and spend time with each other. Over time it became a way to spend some time together without working and an opportunity to relax, once the arguments over the film choice were over. Sometimes the night was spent at one of their houses but they happened just as often on tour too, tonight was a bus night so all five were crowded on the sofa at the back of the bus. Tonight’s choice was ‘Meet Joe Black’, not an obvious choice but Niall was going through a Brad Pitt phase. So, with microwave popcorn bags scattered across the table and limbs draped over one another under blankets, they pressed play on the dvd player.

Nobody said much during the first part of the film, it wasn’t really a ‘give your own commentary’ type of film. Paddy and Paul wandered down the bus and dropped onto spare seats; Paddy finding Liam’s legs suddenly over his lap and Paul having to get up and brush popcorn off his seat.

As Claire Forlani started to undress Brad Pitt, Paddy felt Liam shift. Glancing sideways he could see a light flush spread over Liam’s cheeks. “He looks like a nervous virgin.” Niall’s comment breaking the tension somewhat.

“That’s because he is, dipshit.” Mumbled Zayn, shuffling closer to Liam and trying to hide his face from Paul who was looking down the sofa with a slightly bemused look on his face.

“Oh.” Niall shrugged and settled back against Louis’ shoulder.

As the scene progressed and the actress let her fingers run over the naked torso of Brad Pitt and kissing as she goes, Liam let out a little cough and shifted in his seat causing Zayn to grumble about ‘people not being able to sit still’. By the time Brad’s trousers were undone and the camera had pulled back to show that both stars were very naked (at least from the top up), all five had shifted and made some kind of throat-clearing cough, Niall at least finding the need to cross his legs.

When the camera showed Brad Pitt crawling up the bed towards Claire Forlani, Niall very loudly felt the need to reach for his drink and conveniently concentrated on it as he reached the top.

“Oh fuck, they didn’t show him just.........they fucking well did! Oh shit!” Mumbled Louis as he hid his face in his hand, trying not to look sideways at Paul as he did so. 

The rest of the scene passed in uncomfortable silence. At the end, as the two stars lay entwined, Paul and Paddy stood up. “Don't know about you mate but 'Im whacked. May head to bed.” Paddy said, giving Paul’s arm a squeeze as he walked passed. 

Paul looked down at the five and grinned at the uncomfortable faces. “Yeah, may leave these young ‘uns here and head off. Enjoy your film lads!”

As the two security guards walked away Niall gave a big sigh. “Fuck that was awkward! Been better if we were actually watching porn!”

“Know what you mean, I hate watching sex scenes with my mum.” Agreed Harry, readjusting his trousers.

Louis leaned forward to look at Niall. “How would it have been better if we were watching porn?” 

Niall waived a hand at the TV. “Well, you could make comments then. I couldn’t very well mention that I think Brad has a fucking nice body and he that REALLY seemed to be enjoying himself!”

“She didn’t though.” Liam observed, still looking at the TV. “Seemed kinda disappointed really, maybe Brad suffers from premature ejaculation.”

“Its a fucking film!” Louis cried, “Plus he’s a virgin, well he was, so ‘course he was gonna cum early! Jeez, give the guy a break.”

“Brad has got a nice body.” Zayn’s voice was quiet as he watched from Liam’s chest.

Liam looked down, frowning. “Really?”

“Yeah, not as nice as yours though.” Zayn replied as he patted Liam’s stomach.

“Oh. Cheers mate.” Liam answered, slightly embarrassed and gave Zayn’s shoulder a squeeze.

Harry looked over at the pair. “I hate watching sex scenes with my mum.”


End file.
